


Love Is A Banquet On Which We Feed

by Marittimo



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Teasing, Vampire-typical violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: "It hurts, doesn't it? The hunger is killing you"Dwayne pitied Michael, he really did.He remembered it well, the panic of not knowingwhat the hell was wrong with him, the deep feeling of loneliness when he was away from his pack,the thirst.
Relationships: Dwayne/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Love Is A Banquet On Which We Feed

"What are you looking for, pretty boy?"

Michael looked up trying to identify the voice coming from the ceiling and stared confused at what he saw.  
Dwayne was _perching_ on a pole in the cave walls.

"Dwayne? I... H-how?"

Michael thought back at the reasons why he was there. His fading reflection, the floating.  
 _Could Dwayne do those things too?_

As Michael tried to make sense of all that was going on, Dwayne jumped and _landed on his feet_ right in front of him.  
Michael could feel the other's breath on his face and the closeness made him shiver.

"Hi, Michael."

The depth of Dwayne's voice always caught Michael by surprise. It seemed too deep to be real, vibrating through Michael's ribs.  
As Dwayne stared at him, Michael thought he could easily fall into Dwayne's eyes never to come back, but that wasn't why he was there.

He gulped nervously before speaking, turning away not to see his face.  
"I wanted to see Star."

Dwayne leaned closer to him and smirked.  
"Ah. Looks like she's not here, pretty boy."

The pet name had caught him by surprise as he first heard it, but somehow Michael felt as if it wasn't meant to offend or diminish him, so he thought nothing of it.

"Well, I suppose I'll go then..."  
Their closeness was making Michael uncomfortable, even more so because Dwayne had never struck him as a social guy. He was usually quite reserved when Michael hanged out with the boys and the sudden change was suspicious.

Conflicted because he still sought answers, Michael turned to leave, but in a heartbeat Dwayne was in front of him again.  
Michael took a step back and Dwayne took one forward, and they kept going until Michael felt the wall of the cave against his back.  
Michael's heart had speeded up and his uneasiness had grown.  
 _This is not normal. This. Is. Not. Normal_  
"H-how did y-"

"Did you want something in particular, pretty boy? Maybe I could..."  
Dwayne pressed himself against Michael, grinning maliciously.  
"... help you."  
Their chests were touching now, and a cold shiver ran through Michael's spine.  
Now Michael was forced to look at Dwayne's face, yellow eyes staring into his own -Michael was sure they _hadn't been that color before_ \- their glow making Michael want to run away but paralyzing him at the same time.

_Those eyes... He isn't human!_

The realization was slowly sinking in, but Dwayne didn't give him time enough to ponder on it or panic too much.

"Were you wondering about your new abilities, your new cravings?"

Michael just stared at him suspiciously. How much about it did Dwayne know? How much of it did he actually understand?

"Started floating yet? Or are you already at the assaulting people stage?"  
Dwayne said it so casually, and Michael feared him even more. Here was his answer, Dwayne knew _a lot._  
Michael tried to steady his breath before speaking.

"H-how do you know?"

_Am I as inhuman as Dwayne is?_   
_Am I a monster? And is he really?_

Dwayne's grin widened and through his lips, Michael could see his teeth, canines sharp and _too long._

_Not human, not human!_

His own awareness wasn't helping Michael much now, and, acting as a defense mechanism, fear was slowly being replaced by resignation and just a hint of curiosity.

Michael thought back at his shadow-like reflection. His teeth too had looked just like that. Just like... _fangs_.  
 _Not human, but just like me_

As confirmation, as if he could hear his thoughts, Dwayne spoke again.

"I've been through this, pretty boy"

Dwayne ran a hand through his hair and pressed his forehead against Michael's, inhaling his scent.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

Oh, it _did_.  
Michael could feel it burning deep inside of him, and it was driving him crazy with desire.

"I could help you, you know. I could soothe your pain."

Michael's eyes lit up and Dwayne stepped back to give him some space. He had seen the fear into Michael's eyes and didn't want to scare him. Not too much at least.  
After all, Michael must have been scared enough already.

Dwayne remembered it well, the panic of not knowing _what the hell was wrong with him_ , the deep feeling of loneliness when he was away from his pack, _the thirst_.

He cupped Michael's chin, and once again forced the boy to look at him.  
"The hunger is killing you, isn't it?"

Michael sighed.  
 _He knows, he_ knows.

"Yes" admitted the brunette lowering his head. He broke down and started crying, no longer afraid of showing his vulnerable side.

Dwayne stepped closer to him and welcomed Michael in his arms, the boy finally giving in and relaxing against his bare chest, feeling the steady rhythm of Dwayne's breath. Giving up any pretense of control.

After a while his heartbeat slowed down and Michael dared to speak again.  
"What is it, Dwayne? And how do I stop it?"

Michaels desperation was plain to see, and Dwayne sighed.  
He pitied Michael, he really did. He knew the thirst ways too well.

Dwayne's lack of response worried Michael, who now felt begging was no longer beneath him.

"Dwayne! Tell me, please. I'll do anything."

Dwayne's thoughtful expression vanished and his eyes turned dark again, but it didn't make them look any more natural.  
This time they were _completely black_.

"Anything?" Dwayne knew how serious this situation was, especially for Michael, but he couldn't help but be a bit playful.

It wasn't every day he got to have fun with a clueless halfling. Besides, hearing Michael saying his name with such desperation... it turned Dwayne on _so much_.

Dwayne pressed Michael against the cave wall aggressively, forcing the brunette to look right into those unnatural eyes.  
 _Strong, too strong. I'm helpless against him._

"Are you sure, pretty boy? You shouldn't say what you don't mean."

The boy's silent resignation told Dwayne exactly what he needed to know. That the boy really would do _anything_ Dwayne asked of him.

It was tempting, very tempting.  
Still, where was the fun in just taking what he wanted without a bit of teasing?

Michael saw the glow in Dwayne's eyes and shivered, scared.  
"J-just tell me, alright?"

Dwayne's answer was plain to see in his smirk.

"Oh no, Michael. What do _I_ get out of it?"

The gentleness of before was gone now and Michael struggled to get out of Dwayne's hold.

_He's just playing with me, he doesn't care._   
_How stupid of me to think he would..._

"Look Dwayne, I'm not here to play any twisted game. Either you tell me what you want from me or you take it. I don't care. I'm just so desperate! I need answers. I _need..._ "

Michael stopped. He realized he didn't even know what he needed. He just knew his body was craving for _something_ and he wanted to find out what it was. He needed to quench his thirst.

"Blood."

"What?"

Dwayne kept on smirking, apparently pleased with himself.

"Blood, pretty boy. That's what you need. Here's your answer, do what you want with it."

Michael didn't even have time to process his answer, Dwayne just grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him around, effortlessly taking off his leather jacket, then pressed him against the wall once again.

_Too late. Not human. Dangerous!_

Confused, scared and just a little bit too excited, Michael was once again capable of speaking now that he wasn't staring into Dwayne's eyes anymore.  
"W-what are you doing?"

Dwayne had wanted to help Michael, of course he had. But that begging; that ' _anything_ '. Dwayne could have spent eternity just listening to the boy submissive pleading.  
It had awoken the feral side of Dwayne, the side that only came out when he was hunting.  
It was hungry, and it wanted Michael. Longed to hear him scream and to get a taste of his delicious-smelling _fear_.

Dwayne laid his head on the boy's shoulder to whisper into his ear.

"You got what you wanted, didn't you? It's my turn now, it's only right."

Dwayne started kissing his neck gently, kisses soon turning into love bites; affectionate at the start, then more aggressive, needy, _desperate_.

Worry gave space to excitement, and soon Michael was moaning softly and grinding against Dwayne's leg.

Fueled by the boy's enthusiasm, Dwayne couldn't hold back anymore, and sank his teeth into Michael's neck.

Michael stilled completely.  
 _Blood_ , Dwayne had said, _that's what you need_. He wanted it too, apparently.

Was it true, then?

Michael was paralyzed. His initial intuition had been right the whole time. The boys, these _creatures_... they weren't human.

Noticing the boy's sudden lack of response, Dwayne detached himself from Michael, lapping at the last drops of blood spilled on his neck.

For a while none of them talked.

"What are you then?"

Michael spoke quietly, as not to disturb the beast within Dwayne.  
He turned around but still refused to look at Dwayne, as if nothing had happened if Michael just refused to face him.

"Disappointed, that's what I am. I thought you were smarter than this. Or are you all looks, pretty one?"

His voice was deep as he spoke, deeper than normal. _Too deep to be human._ It was a growl, and Michael felt it vibrating through his chest.  
Michael knew the answer, of course he knew it, but wouldn't, _couldn't_ believe it.  
He took a deep breath and finally found the courage to say it out loud, the word that has been in the back of his mind the whole time.

"A vampire."

There was no hesitation in his voice as he spoke.

Dwayne chuckled lightly.

"Very good, pretty boy. Very good."

Dwayne cupped his head to get Michael to turn around, wanted him to look in his eyes, wanted him to face his fears and realize there really was nothing to be afraid of.

Michael saw no point in fighting Dwayne, knew how powerless he was, then looked up to him tentatively.

"Oh, don't fear me Michael. As much as it amuses me, it gets boring real quick."

Michael could feel Dwayne's breath on his neck as he once again leaned closer to Michael, and tears rolled down his face.  
The brunette readied himself for a pain that never came.

When Dwayne realized the boy was crying he had stopped groping against him.  
Michael's wasn't a cry of need this time. It was confusion, desperation and fear, and it was all Dwayne's fault.

Dwayne felt guilty now.  
He had just wanted to tease Michael a bit, it was never his intention to terrorize him.

Disappointed in himself, as he watched Michael trying his hardest to compose himself, Dwayne could still see the fear in his eyes.

Gently, Dwayne caressed his face and wiped away his tears.  
Michael jerked away abruptly, perceiving the gentleness of Dwayne's touch as a mockery of affection.

The gesture broke Dwayne's heart and he wished once again he hadn't been so cruel to his boy.

"Michael, I'm sorry... Please don't be afraid of me."

Michael gave no response, his gaze lost in the darkness that surrounded the two of them.

"You're safe with me, I swear. I don't want to hurt you. Never wanted to. Never could. You're one of us after all."

That statement seemed to get a reaction out of Michael, and Dwayne was glad.

"What do you mean _one of you_?"

There was no judgment in his voice, no disdain. Just pure, unaltered curiosity.

"You already know, pretty boy. Just accept it, it'll get easier. You know you crave it too, the blood. You'll have to feed soon, and then you'll be just like us, just like _me_."

Michael gave it some thought, but he was soon to realize that he didn't have much of a choice.

Resigned he asked: "How do I do that?"

The feeding process wasn't that difficult to figure out given that Michael already knew what they were, everyone knew the old stories, but Dwayne knew just what that question really meant.  
It meant _don't leave me alone, don't make me face reality on my own._  
 _Be by my side as I kill and give up my humanity forever._

And that was just what Dwayne intended to do. He'd stay by Michael's side and would make up for his behavior.

"Want me to show you?" he proposed.

Fear was gone from Michael's eyes, and a deep desire had appeared at the thought of feeding.

"Yeah..." he admitted.

Dwayne was glad to see the boy giving in to his killer instinct, his eyes already changing to a lovely shade of yellow.  
If he'd have kissed him, Dwayne suspected he'd have felt his fangs, too. But there was time for that, after Michael fed, his lips covered in blood.  
Dwayne couldn't wait.

"Okay, pretty boy. Just try to keep up with me!"

Dwayne started running out of the cave, Michael followed him outside then stopped.

"Wait, Dwayne! Where are we going?"

Adrenaline was running through their veins, and Dwayne could feel his excitement grow in anticipation. Soon his boy would make his first kill, and what a sight it would be.

A mischievous grin appeared on Dwayne's face, but Michael was no longer afraid of it. No longer afraid of him and their common nature.

"Hunting, pretty boy. We're going hunting."

Arms wrapped around each other, the two boys took off into the night sky.


End file.
